Code Lyoko: episode 66 REBOOT OF LYOKO
by Flipicerobot
Summary: The Lyokowarriors are back. X.A.N.A. doesn't like it. Sissi spies them. Can William help the group?


**Hello**___**again**_**. Today I decided to write the second episode because I have a lot of in my mind. OK this is it episode #66 REBOOT!**

Today is great day at the Kadic Academy because today is Sunday and anybody has no classes.

Lyokowarriors are at the vending and Jeremy are coming to them.

**Aelita and Jeremy:**Hello guys.

**Odd:**hello. what were you doing yesteday?

Aelita:yesterday Jeremy and I were anlasyng the data, that my father sent.

Odd: oh that's why are you two look like zombies.

Odd laughs at his joke, but the rest of the group aren't laughing.

Ulrich: okay... When we are going to recreate lyoko?

Yumi,William and odd are shocked by that. then Yumi asks

Yumi:Are you really recreating lyoko?

Aelita and Jeremy nodding

Odd:Ulrich,how did you know that they're trying to do that.

Ulrich: because Odd, the data was from Franz Hopper, and that's for X.A.N.A.'s could be connected with lyoko.

Aelita: Bravo Ulrich, great deduction.

Ulrich: Thanks Aelita, When we are going to do that.

Jeremy: We'll restart Lyoko tonight.

William: Great, I can't wait to virtualise and fight with X.A.N.A.'s monsters.

Yumi looks to the others, then looks at him.

Yumi: err... William I don't think that you're ready.

William: oh. yeah you're right

Then his face changes from happiness to dissapointment. Jeremy is going to cheer him up.

Jeremy: Oh William, don't worry,I know how to fix that.

William looks at Jeremy with cheerful smile.

William:REALLY!?

Jeremy hugs him.

Yumi:I guess ,that I won't like it.

Jeremy:oh come on Yumi! its perfectly safe.

Yumi:REALLY. Don't you remember "the marabounta disaster"?

William seems to be confused.

William: What is the Marabounta?

Odd start to explain.

Odd:one day Jeremy tried to create a perfect weapon against X.A.N.A., but it got out of control because of Aelita's virus,X.A.N.A. wanted her memory,that's why he protected her.

Odd remembers about lunch and runs towards cafeteria.

Odd:OH-NO I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT MEATBALLS!

the group goes to the Sissi walks from the corner with sinister smile.

Sissi: AT LAST!Soon I will know all about lyoko... X.A.N.A... and... their secret!

Sissi has a plan to expose them to the world. every day she is spying them everywhere,anytime.

In the evening the group is in the computer room, waiting for reactivation of lyoko.

Jeremy: Today we're going to recreate lyoko and fight X.A.N.A.,Is someone wants to say something.

Odd raises his hand.

Odd:i want to say : BEWARE X.A.N.A., WE'RE COMING!

Jeremy: ok... everyone else?

he look at the group , then turns to the computer,raises his finger above the _"enter"_ key.

Jeremy: OK... it begins.

he puts his finger on the key.

in the digital sea, walls of data are coming together, forming a virtual bubble.

meanwhile on the holomap appeares the sun with X.A.N.A.'s insignia on celebrates the recreated sector 5.

Ulrich notices the white dot bellow sector 5.

Ulrich:Jeremy what is this_ he points at the dot._

Jeremy: oh , that's my surprise, go to the scanners and i'll say you.

30 second later they're in the scanner room, Aelita , Yumi and Odd are going first.

Jeremy: transfer: Aelita , transfer: yumi , transfer:Odd

scanner:Aelita, scanner: Yumi, scanner:Odd, virtualisation.

Transfer:Ulrich,transfer:William,

scanner:Ulrich , scanner: William , virtualisation.

They appear in lyoko , but not in the sector 5, in this sector was only white and crystal arena with the crystal columns above. It has a clear-blue sky with digital sea bellow. the lyokowarriors are amazed to this. a moment later they hear jeremy's voice through the intercom.

Jeremy:okay lyokowarriors, WELCOME TO THE TRAINING FIELD.

William:Is that surprise, that you were talking about.

Jeremy:uh-huh. in this place you will improve your skills and for you to find your lyoko powers.

William: COOL!,EINSTEIN YOU'RE THE BEST!

Jeremy: thank you , thank you.

On the computer screen appears superscanner with an activated tower.

Odd:okay let's start training.

Jeremy: I'd love to, but X.A.N.A. has activated the tower in sector 5 and he's sending to you some monsters.

Yumi:how many monsters out there?

Jeremy: three krabs,three blocks and one megatank.

Odd: ROCK & ROLL.

At the dorm of Milly and Tamiya ,in the electrical socket appears a specter, that divides in two and posses sleeping girls. Their eyes showing the insignia of X.A.N.A.. They get up and go to the factory.

Meanwhile on lyoko the battle just getting fights against three fire at him,but Ulrich deflects lasers with his sword.

Now it's Ulrich's turn. He uses triplicate and separates into three slice blocks at the same time.

Yumi dodges laser shots of krab. She throws her fans and slices through X.A.N.A.'s eye on it's shell.

Aelita uses her energy orbs to absorb fire from the second she fires at it with those orbs

Aelita:ENERGY FIELD!

Krab is twitcing and explodes into pixels.

William shows his best: he deflects lasers with his zwihander,climbs on it's shell and pushes sword into the eye,creating a perfect firework.

William:WOO-HOO!

Odd had a lot of fun with megatank

Odd:come closer bowling ball!.

Megatank opens and fires at Odd but misses. Odd jumps at him.

Odd:laser arrow.

He hits straight into the explodes and Odd dances.

Odd:HE SHOOTS, HE 'T MESS WITH ODD DELLA ROBBIA!

Jeremy:great work guys!

Yumi:is that all?

Jeremy: yeah. zone is clear. i'm entering the code _"scipio"_

the white orb picks up the group and goes upwards,entering the sun. inside of it there is white sphere connected with four orb opens in the seems to be sick.

Odd:ohhh. I almost forgot how it feels.

Ulrich: Jeremy do we need to find the key?

Jeremy:No I deleted this procedure while recreation.

Jeremy hears an alarm. the window opens and shows xanafied Milly and Tamiya.

news guys. X.A.N.A. possesd Milly and Tamiya,and they're coming down there._He begins to enter series of commands. a second later the elevator locks down._

Jeremy:I locked down elevator, so you have 5 or 6 minuets.

William: okay , because the tower is right in front of us.

Suddenly the wall opens and mantas fly out of there

Odd:oh,some birds want to play with us.

Yumi: Odd. It;s not time for and I will take care of them,Ulrich,William,you'll protect Aelita.

They nodded.

Odd:Einstein , i need an overboard.

Jeremy:here it is.

An overboard materialises to the left from him.

Odd:okay!HERE I COME.

Odd does a back flip to do a laser arrow rain.

Yumi uses telekenesis to hit mantas into each other.

In the lab vault door opes by xanafied Tamiya.

Jeremy:HURRY UP. YOU HAVE NOT SO MUCH TIME.

Aelita runs to the tower, but scyphozoa shows up.

Ulrich is too busy by taking down mantas,William decides to help leaves creepers and goes staight to the scyphozoa,William strikes it down.

William:Aelita are you alright ?

She wakes up.

Aelita:Um... you William.

William:No thanks.

Aelita enter the is electricified by Tamiya,while Milly tries to devirtualize the group.

Aelita lands on the second floor of the holoscreen appears before her,she places a hand on the holoscreen.

AELITA_

Jeremy is almost knocked out by devirtualises Yumi,Odd and Ulrich.

CODE_

LYOKO_

Aelita:tower deactivated.

Milly and tamiya fall down.

Jeremy devirtualises William and Aelita.

Odd:Do we need the return to the past.

William:No I have a better idea.

They place Milly and Tamiya in front of doors of cafiteria.

Girls wake up.

Milly:Wha...wha... what happend?

Ulrich:oh. You were walking asleep.

Odd: yeah some kind of lunatics.

Tamiya:uh... really.

the group nods.

**the next day. Jeremy's room**

Jeremy:so,What are we going to say about William.

Jeremy looks at him.

Yumi:I'l say that You've done well.

William:Sooo... I'm ready?

Yumi: uh-huh.

William smiles.

Odd:I agree with Yumi. that was cool.

Ulrich nods

Aelita: and I agree with the .Thank you for my safety.

Jeremy:okay. William is still in our group.

William:Thank you,but... I still cannot understand. why X.A.N.A. wants Aelita.

Jeremy: Maybe it's his new I must work on something more important.

Odd:And what is it?

Jeremy:I must work on the way get you into the internet to fight X.A.N.A.,and to save Franz Hopper.

Sissi:oh. so they want to save someone called Franz 's so great,_she sighs_,but i need more information.

The group go out of the goes after them.

Sissi:Just wait. I will know your secret MWUAHAHAHA!

**That was the second episode of my season 4. The next episode will be called # 67 Level UP.**


End file.
